


Blue Flowers, Blue Eyes

by frostedroyaltea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blue - Freeform, Blue Eyes, Blue flowers, Character Death, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, I hope, Love, Minor Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Poetic, Poetry, The summary is bad i know, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Worth Re-Reading, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedroyaltea/pseuds/frostedroyaltea
Summary: what happens when a girl experiences unrequited love
Kudos: 4





	Blue Flowers, Blue Eyes

blue had always been her favorite colour. it adorned her bedroom, the clothes she wore, highlighted the things she owned. she didn't expect blue when she opened her eyes after feeling griping stomach pains. unrequited love. she felt it. her heart had almost grown bitter, jealous. she moved past those sour feelings. she still yearned to be loved back by _her_ , the girl with those beautiful blue eyes.

but the girl with blue eyes didn't love her. at least, not like that. it only made her heart hurt more, so to be treated so gently like that. pain reared it's head in her body. the throne of the flowers pierced her. the flowers twisted out of her, died away. died away, with her, until they were ashen, laying beside her fallen body.

she was buried alongside blue flowers. no one knew who it was she died for. even After her heart ached to be loved back.


End file.
